No Loophole
by Mazeem
Summary: Pluto is helpless when the flow of Time engulfs the two people she cares most about.
1. Chapter 1

They were such a strange little bundle. The Time Guardian, the Soldier of Destruction, the future Sailor Moon. The endless, the end and the hope.

Setsuna felt her heart break these days when she was around Small Lady - a title that she stuck to religiously, honouring a day, a destiny, that she knew would never come. She felt like she had failed her, the innoccent, lonely little girl who had come to the murderous Guardian of Time as a friend and melted her.

Horatu. Her little girl; only Setsuna coud ever begin to understand the damage swirling in that dark head. Regret was a poisonous thing and Horatu knew it intimately. Her love, grudgingly given, was a curse; none could be spared when the Glaive came down.

Her girls. Her two precious girls.

Setsuna knew the future. Every night, she returned to the Gate and stared through the cracks, sick with grief at what she saw, searching for a loophole. There had been one before, she had saved Crystal Tokyo before, why not now?

The Gate was impervious to her pleas. It stood, infused with Cronos' spirit, observing his daughter give herself into emotions that previously she had not known.

_You were told never to interfere_, it seemed to remind her sternly as she saw, again and again, Horatu, through a mist of inconsolable tears, bring down the Glaive over Small Lady's crumpled body in another dead world.

* * *

This went in a completely different direction from where I wanted it. So, here's something no doubt very cliche, sorry! I'll try and write what I wanted to write next.

x Maz x


	2. Chapter 2

"But Set-chaaan! You've promised me this visit to the planetarium for ages!" Chibiusa kicked the chair miserably. Her tone of voice hovered somewhere between anger and tears. Setsuna half-turned away and stared aimlessly around the living room, hating the sight and sound of the girl's distress.

"I know. I'm so sorry, but I don't want to leave Horatu alone when she's ill. You understand, don't you?"

Chibiusa's wild emotions subsided a little as she thought of Horatu lying half-asleep on the sofa, oxygen mask strapped to her face, barely able to summon a smile for her best friend. But she was young and stubborn, and she wanted this so much that her conscience only halted the argument for a moment.

"Why can't you just call Michiru-san and get her home? She's only swimming with Haruka-san and Ami-san, it's not _important_."

Setsuna's temper flared at this unprecedented rudeness and she snapped,

"Small Lady!"

"Puu!" Chibiusa shouted in return, a gut reaction that shocked both of them.

It had been a long time since Setsuna had heard the name given to her when Chibiusa was a tiny child of three. But Pluto had been called, so it was Pluto who answered.

_Slap!_

Chibiusa stumbled backwards, overbalanced and fell with a crash to a sitting position on the floor. Her left hand was pressed to her right arm, where a red blob was forming with the speed of paint dropped in water. Her eyes were wide, her shock too intense for words or tears. Finally, through quivering lips, she whispered,

"Puu?"

Setsuna fell to her knees and gathered the child in a hug, expecting to feel her cringe away and praising deities that she didn't believe in when there was no movement.

"Small Lady ... Chibiusa ... oh, child, forgive me. Forgive me." Her tears were hot and slimy on her cheeks. Chibiusa merely tightened her grip on her oldest friend and kissed her on the cheek. _I'm sorry_,that gesture said._ I'm bad too. I forgive you._ Their tears mingled.

After what seemed like a considerable length of time, Chibiusa let go of her and (face turned slightly downwards; the sight of Setsuna crying was unnerving) asked nervously,

"Set-chan? Is everything ... ok?"

Setsuna laughed shakily, reining it in before the wildness inside her seized control.

"Not really, Chibiusa. We're all stressed because of Horatu."

"You thought she was fixed, huh?" Chibiusa's voice was strangely calm and suddenly, _deeply_, sad. "Me too." Her gaze flew up to meet Setsuna's as she realised something. "Is that why Haruka-san and Michiru-san are out? To get less stressed?" Setsuna nodded. "Oh ... and you had to cope all on your own. I understand now." Her mouth crumpled in a loud sob. "I've been stupid again!" Even as Setsuna opened her mouth to deny it -

_- you were only doing what I knew you would - _

- Chibiusa brought herself back under control. Standing up, she brushed her skirt off with short, determined strokes. "I'm going to go and sit with Horatu-chan, ok, Set-chan?" The ten year-old girl wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "You don't need to worry anymore. I'll do it."

The Gate shone with a painful golden gleam in the edge of Setsuna's vision as she watched Chibiusa stride into the house.

_If anyone can defy the ordinance of Time, Small Lady, it's you._


End file.
